Unique Features
Unique features give several bonus to the Civilization that control it, by providing resources, Mana type, happiness in the Empire, boost to unit present on site or high yelds to cities working the tile. Some are also Epic Lair, special Lair that you may explore with amazing results. Unique Features are randomly generated when the map is created. There can only be one of each on any map, with a 35% chance for each feature to be included (checked individually). With game option "All Unique Feature", obviously, all are present: it is recommended to avoid ti to give more unique flavour to each game. You have an option to completely exclude them from game, recommended in multiplayer: if you start near Remanis of Patria or Yggdrasil '''you have simply won. Unique Features are of several '''type. Some provide a resource to be used in all your empire. Some acts as special improvements that boost yield on the single tile, and give an edge to the city that works it. In this case the vantage is greater in the early game, because it is readly avaliable and you have few cities, while it diluites in the late game, when you can build amazing improvements on your own and many cities populate the world. Some have special behavior: they act as prison of heroes to be liberated, or provide vantages to units on the tile, or may be explored for greater reward. Depending on the version, some unique features (Pyre of the Seraphic, Broken Sepulcher) can be razed. The Unique Features are: * Dragon Bones: provides Ivory even if related Tech is yet not researched * Ring of Carcer: a Level 15 Unit can enter the Ring and free Brigit the Shining. * [[Letum Frigus|'Letum Frigus']]:' Provides Ice Mana (unique mean to get it) * [[Maelstrom|'Maelstrom]]:' a terrible maelstrom on an Ocean tile, damages, destroys or teleports randomly ships that pass through it. * 'Mirror of Heaven: line of site +6, provides Sun Mana * Odio's Prison: the eternal prison of Odio, the once powerful Archangel of the Angel of Rage * Pool of Tears: Cure units on it. * Remnants of Patria: '''3 happiness and 7 hammers yield for the city working it. It's a very good improvement (not resource), almost a gamebreaking. * '''Tomb of Sucellus: +1 happy, provides life mana * Yggdrasil: +1 Happy, provides the Fruit of Yggdrasil resource, boosts food The Epic Lairs are Unique Features that act as special dungeon with only very good or very bad results for exploring it. So remember to explore them! * Pyre of the Seraphic - a Fire Temple that provides Fire Mana. If you do destroy the Pyre it spawns a couple of Barbarian Fire Elementals who begin tearing up the area. * Bradeline's Well * Maenalus is the island the Aifon's lived on. Epic Dungeon * Broken Sepulcher: provides death mana. Barbatos the Lich may appear on it (barbarian hero, won't leave the Broken Sepulcher) Kael's Notes Unique Features were added to make each map more interesting. Plus some of the wonders we have had in the mod since the begining (like Yggdrasil and the Tomb of Sucellus) never really made much sense as buildable wonders, better to be things the player would find. The actual setup is dated FFH2 v 0.25.